dakaretai_otoko_1i_ni_odosarete_imasufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 8
This is the eighth chapter and the second volume of the Dakaretai manga. Leaving with his assistant, Ayagi hears there is a day off tomorrow and the day after is the stage lesson for him. Marui feels Ayagi has recently gotten serious about work, before their conversation is joined by Junta. Asking Ayagi for a drink together, he enquires point blank whether he held Takato when Ayagi took him to a hotel room the other night, Junta assures him he will know if he did. Ayagi says he has no basis to make such as suggestion, and how Junta can know with one look. He contemplates that who would have thought the top two most desirable men would actually end up being together. If the female fans knew it, they would cry. He is certain he did not hold him, like he could after receiving such a bloodthirsty call from Junta. Though Ayagi remembers he did, he lies to Junta that he just felt Takato had a cute sleeping face while calling another guy’s name. Also sharing he was also surprised that Takato was either too frank or weak. Asked what happened after that, Ayagi responds if they broke up. If they did, Takato fits Ayagi’s appetite, his face is his type. He then asks why can’t Junta just hand him over to him. Slamming his drink down after this final instance, Junta then calmly and affably enquires whether the rumours are true whether Ayagi sleeps around. Having been drinking, Ayagi shares his clients are people with good positions. Junta declines the offer of using his body like Ayagi, standing as he taps something in his shirt pocket. Leaving, Ayagi asks if it is alright, he is seriously going to take Takato. No matter who wants to get to him, Junta has never thought of letting him go nor letting him escape from him. Junta cannot imagine Takato will be with someone other than him in the future. Taking a hold on his shirt, Junta tells Ayagi very firmly that this time he is lucky, Junta does not want to disturb Takato’s work by crushing the leading actor. He then thanks Ayagi for going out with him today and bids him goodbye. Outside, Junta receives a message and heads back to his place at once, Takato is there. He is happy to share that he used the card key, it’s funny since it’s always Junta who forces him into this room. Junta asks what did he come here for. Takato answers that it is just that once he does not use the card key he will return it. Asking if that is all, Takato wonders whether Junta expected him to say that Takato wanted to see him, or hold him one last time. Junta is just listening, did Takato really come here to return the key. Managing to get out that he likes him, Takato has the card snatched away before being seized and kissed by Junta. With tears in his eyes, Takato tells him he did not run away. Junta holds him, he is sorry for making him cry, for scaring him, an sorry for loving him so much. Takato is sorry; he did not mean to let Ayagi hold him. Junta is happy, he has confirmed that Ayagi did no such thing. Takato falls to his knees, clinging to Junta's trousers, he is overcome with relief. Junta explains that even if there were someone who likes Takato, even if there were someone Takato likes, he will not give him to anyone. Thinking that ever since he was a child, Takato has always had work and fans in this world, yet none of them have ever liked him to this extent as Junta comes down to his level to caress his hair. Thanking Takato for saying he likes him, Junta lays him on the bed and asks if he can erase the love mark with his own. Though it was about to disappear, it is fine but only if it is a place no one can see since it will interfere with work. Junta pulls off Takato's clothes, opting to leave a love mark on the back of Takato’s thighs, areas where only he will be able to see it. Making love, Takato tells him again he likes him, his love for him is overflowing. Takato’s mind cannot keep up with the feeling. Waking up to check the time, Takato see’s Junta next to him. Touching his face he asks if he is sleeping. With no response Takato snuggles closer to cling to Junta. Takato wants to say it properly, shall they live together? Junta is awake and is delighted asking him if he means it, he is really happy. Holding Takato tightly, Junta says he will search for an apartment. On set, Ayagi and Takato are thanked for starring in Autumn leaves demon, to be released next month. Marui is speaking to him before Ayagi is asked for a word with Takato. He holds Ayagi by the front of his shirt noticing that he has not addressed his name with the appropriate honorific. Having regained himself after being led to believe it was just a prank in the hotel room, Takato was also told by Junta that Ayagi has no friends at all, but does have several lovers playing with him. Is he getting so lonely that he has to drag Takato in? Ayagi does place his arms around Takato, he is quite serious. So is Takato, if he wants to get involved with him he will have to match him on stage and not mess up. Taking his hand, they are interrupted by the arrival of Narumiya as Takato pushes Ayato away to focus on him. He shares that the other says location has been completed, that everyone was convinced Junta’s spirit quelled the typhoon that was interfering with filming. Then noticing Ayagi, Narumiya introduces himself. He gives him something that Junta told him to pass along and Ayagi is handed a plush toy. It has a recording in it, pressing it reveals the conversation Ayagi had with Junta, namely the rumors of him sleeping around. Narumiya is intrigued, he realises it is Junta’s voice and wants to hear more much to Ayagi’s serious chargrin. Takato receives a call that the troublemaker should have left him by now. Junta tells him not to be so funny; there is no way he could hide in a trash bin when Takato checks wondering how he knew. Elsewhere, a magazine editor commends a man called Hase for getting the shots, and asked if he does not want to be the magazine’s exclusive photographer. Discussing a next topic, they need to find a scandal for a news story: woman, money anything will be good as long as the topic is hot. Hase is shown a lead and remarks that it is real dirty, they just need to clean it up as he looks at magazine covers of both Takato and Junta. Takato receives a message from Junta asking if he is done now. Still having some important things to do he asks Takato to go to his place first. Thinking that if he is not kidnapped of course Takato will go home as his manager asks whether Junta is not picking him up today, he says yes to being driven home by him. Outside Junta’s door, he thinks how he went from Sasaki taking him home, to getting a taxi to Junta’s. Thinking nothing further of it, Takato declares he will just go home after taking wine and raw ham before Junta even comes. He then notices Junta right there at the end of the corridor. He was indeed doing something very important namely that he wanted to take a video of Takato using his key and entering his house all by himself. He wanted to take it naturally, but had been found out. Takato’s face dramatically falls as it sinks in that he was about to enter, by himself. In outrage, he is leaving but Junta really wants to record him as he enters his home. Smelling his hair, Junta says Takato smells the same as his shampoo, he must take baths here often. Demanding that he does not sniff and to let him go, Junta cannot wait until they move in together. Characters *Chihiro Ayagi *Marui *Junta Azumaya *Takato Saijou *Takumi Sasaki